


多吃烤肉

by dsycyxzh



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsycyxzh/pseuds/dsycyxzh
Summary: 他喜欢每周三的晚上去临街的烤肉店吃上一顿，自己一个人，点一盘牛肉、一盘猪肉、一盘口蘑和一篓苏子叶。等所有的食材都上齐以后，罗会把肉放在烤盘的中央，把口蘑倒放在周围围成一圈。这样一来，当他调好沾酱料回来的时候，就可以收获到几片刚刚烤好的肉片，而等他包着苏子叶，把肉吃掉的时候就可以喝到口蘑那鲜美的汁水。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 12





	多吃烤肉

**Author's Note:**

> The following is addressed to my non-Chinese readers. First of all, thank you for your reading. It is not easy to use translation software or learn a new language. Secondly, if there is a message, I will reply as soon as possible.

1

罗在D区找到一份实习医生的工作后终于觉得自己有了一个稳定的人生方向，他在附近租了房子，花了手上最后的生活费置办家具，用一整个双休来布置自己的小家，最后在看到它焕然一新后，终于坐在床上长长呼出一口气。

就要这样开始了，一个人的生活，特拉法尔加这样对自己默默说道。

2

他工作的地方只是个小诊所，并不是很有名，但是依旧有着一批固定的常客，但是他们大多登门拜访的是牙医或者眼科医生，这让罗的实习生活过得轻松又无聊。

他喜欢每周三的晚上去临街的烤肉店吃上一顿，自己一个人，点一盘牛肉、一盘猪肉、一盘口蘑和一篓苏子叶。等所有的食材都上齐以后，罗会把肉放在烤盘的中央，把口蘑倒放在周围围成一圈。这样一来，当他调好沾酱料回来的时候，就可以收获到几片刚刚烤好的肉片，而等他包着苏子叶，把肉吃掉的时候就可以喝到口蘑那鲜美的汁水。

罗在一月初参加的工作，他有着一年的漫长时间来磨砺自己，如果在九月份可以考下执业证书他就能够转正，几年后他可能因为熬够资格而升职，又或者是自己出来开诊所……总之今年是压力很大的一年，他又要备考、又要工作、又要处理麻烦的人际关系。偌大的城市里，大学的同学都已经各奔东西，只有在加班熬夜后的深夜或者是清晨才会在社交软件上有几句不痛不痒的问候。

但这对罗而言，并不算什么，他有着自己的人生目标和每周三晚上的烤肉。

那家店的老板已经和他很熟了，毕竟很少有人会在每周的同一个固定时间都去他家吃烤肉：永远都是周三晚上的十点，永远都是一个人，从当年的一月初吃到了八月末。这个年轻人总是一副淡漠的样子，选择靠窗的位置，点一瓶清酒和两荤两素，安静地把它们吃完后，礼貌地说一声“谢谢款待”，然后又匆匆离去。

他从不和店员有过多的交流，他看起来总是一副心事重重的模样，只会在偶尔的机会里，被柜台后发呆的小丫头看到这个男人在和别人用聊天软件交流时露出一个还算符合他年纪的傻笑，再多的就不能去奢求了。

老板总是想和这个年轻人说说话，但是没有一次成功过。他语气随和但是又拒人千里，比起老板自己，似乎眼前的这个家伙更像是一个生意人：除利之外再无交集。

所以渐渐地，烤肉店里的工作人员和他们的老板就对这个奇妙的年轻人失去了兴趣，只会在每次人来的时候问上一声：“这周又要吃什么呢？”然后再在他离开的时候道上一句：“下周再见！”

大家都觉得，这个人可能永远都只会是这样一副孤寡的模样吃到他对烤肉彻底失去兴趣后，突然从某个周三的晚上开始再也不踏进这家烤肉店一步，可是没人能想到这种早就被人料到的未来被提前了的一个巧合打破了。

九月的第一个周三晚十点，罗照常来烤肉店吃夜宵，他今天难得地多点了一盘牛肉，只是因为中午太忙忘记了吃饭。在他拿着夹子把一片片还带着血水的生肉放到烤盘上的时候，烤肉店的门突然被一群人撞开了。

第一个和第二个闯进来的人正在拌嘴；第三个朝店里的所有店员做出了热情的问候；第四个人正在管第五个的那个矮个子要纸巾，他的长鼻子下面流着鼻涕似乎是感冒了；第六个一脸纠结地模样和柜台后的接待员打了招呼后问了最近的打折活动；紧接着第七和第八个人一前一后跟了进来，正在低声交流；最后，第九个高个子贴心地带上了门，还在因为偷听到了前面两个人讲的话而呦吼吼地笑。

店员们都认得这些家伙，他们有一部分穿着西装、一部分穿着警服还有一部分穿着白大褂，除了那个永远只穿便装的草帽小子外，大家都能猜到这几个人的身份。他们和罗的准时准点截然相反，这群家伙永远神出鬼没：在双休的上午、工作日的傍晚或者是某个店铺即将打烊的凌晨……但是他们来吃烤肉的频率更多，店老板甚至为了这九个家伙设计出了一种积分卡：一个月吃满二十次可以白吃一顿。

可频繁如他们，这次也是第一回和罗在烤肉店相见，两拨人并没有交流的意思，他们只不过做了一次邻桌，并且因为一方过于吵闹而让另一方被迫听到了所有的谈话。

“要点什么吗？”店员一如既往地问，但是和别的顾客不同，他只拿了一支录音笔在旁边。

“肉肉肉！”戴草帽的小子一边兴奋地拍着桌子一边大声喊道，“当然是肉啊！”

“一桶黑啤。”绿头发的警察简单说了一句。

“还是所有的食材一样上一份吧。”橘头发的女人哀怨地说，“你们从来就没被喂饱过……”

“今天轮到谁请客了？”长鼻子一边擦着鼻涕一边问，“我周日刚掏完钱。”

黑头发的女人笑着说好像轮到她了，在一旁的金发卷眉毛立刻表示这顿饭他来请。

“不用这样破费的，山治君。”女人礼貌回绝了，却又补了一句，“听说你已经在索隆家里蹭吃蹭喝快一个月了。”于是另外两个人又开始吵架。

九个人坐在六个人的座位里，很挤，虽然有人在吵架，有人还被身边的女同伴敲了头锤，但是依旧保持着热络和奇妙的和谐。

晚上十点的店，只有罗和这群家伙在吃着烤肉，原本该是安安静静的环境立刻被九个人吵得沸沸扬扬。他们其中一个甚至会在激动的时候高歌，另外有三个人则是轮流讲着说不完的笑话，负责把另外两个人连同整桌人逗笑。

在他们的第一盘肉烤好的时候，戴草帽的小子一筷子就把肉全吃干净了。同桌的人没有谁感到奇怪，他们甚至会很惋惜地放下筷子然后信誓旦旦地说下一盘一定比草帽更先抢到肉，对方还在嚼着嘴里的肉块笑得一脸幸福地说：“绝不可能。”

这个时候服务生抱来了一整桶黑啤放在桌上，刚刚还一副懒洋洋地绿发警察顿时换了副模样，他坐直身子把手上的空扎凑了过去给自己倒了一杯，坐在他对面的橘发女孩却开口提醒，说：“喂，索隆，第一个倒酒的可是要说话的哦。”

叫索隆的男人啧了一声，不满地说：“知道了，哪次不是我来说。”

罗一边给自己的烤肉翻了个面，看着另一桌的九个人倒完酒后，索隆很郑重地把握着扎杯的手伸了出来，说：“这次的案子还是谢谢路飞了，致路飞——！”

另外八个人同时把手上的杯子撞了过去，有七个人应声附和：“致路飞——！”

罗看到，那个带着草帽的小子并没有说话，但是却咧出了一个更大的笑容，他的脸庞在明亮的暖橘色灯光下被映得格外耀眼，仿佛带着一种温暖，像极了太阳。

罗手上的动作停顿了一下，看到那群人满足地干掉手上一整扎的酒后发出畅快的感叹声，第一次觉得一个人来吃烤肉是一件多么寂寞的事情。

大学的时候罗也会和室友、兄弟们一起出来吃烤肉，只是毕业以后那样的光景就没有再现过了。实际上，他已经很久都没有和别人坐在一起吃饭的经历了。

另一桌的盛宴还在继续着，他们说说笑笑、打打闹闹，桌上琳琅的食材被九个人快速扫过，剩下在盘子里的装饰菜也没能逃过一劫。罗听到他们说今天又破了一个大案子，听到那个看起来比他还年轻的叫路飞的小子立了大功。

“不愧是熟知肉的家伙！”乌索普拍着路飞的肩膀这样感慨的时候，刚刚要举杯喝酒的娜美呛了一口。

“喂喂，就别在饭桌上说这个了。”橘头发的女人嫌弃地看了她的同伴一眼，又感叹说：“破的案子再多，挣得奖金再高也架不住你们这群家伙天天吃烤肉的花钱速度。”

“可是真的好好吃嘛！”路飞一脸幸福地啃着一块牛肋骨，“山治工作以后就没时间再做饭了，只能出来凑合。”

卷眉毛掐掉手上的烟准备起身，说：“是啊，不过倒是能给你们调出几碟不错的蘸料。”他走到过道上的时候不经意瞥见了罗的桌子，不由自主地问了一句：“北海人？”

罗愣了一下，低头看到自己蘸料碗里的可可粉，明白对方是看这个认出来的，随即点头：“特拉法尔加。”

“幸会。”山治立刻伸出手，“文斯莫克。”

罗有些惊讶：“名门之后？”

山治苦笑了一声，自嘲道：“家族之耻而已。”

他身后的同伴们注意到这边的交流，都看了过来。路飞探出半个身子，盯着罗看了半天，蹦出来一句：“特拉……？”

索隆紧接着重复：“特拉……？”

随后乌索普和乔巴也不太确定地重复：“特拉……”

“特拉法尔加。”罗不得不重复了一遍，他当然知道自己的名字很绕口，这已经习惯了。

“我叫蒙奇·D·路飞。”路飞笑得很热情，“你名字好奇怪啊，特拉仔。”这倒不是罗所习惯的。

罗被自己突如其来的外号弄得愣了一下，然后清醒、保持镇定，又把自己的名字重复了一遍：“我叫特拉法尔加·D·罗。”

山治笑了，说：“没用的，他们既然认定了那个名字你就没法让他们再改回来啦。”

罗注意到这个文斯莫克的句子里有个“们”字。

下一秒，索隆的话就证实了山治句子里的深意：“喂，特拉仔，要不要过来一起喝酒？”他指着罗手上的清酒，“一个人喝也太无聊了吧？”

罗想拒绝的，他觉得自己一个人吃饭挺好，而且那边看起来真的好挤，但是路飞用了自身惊人的速度彻底打断了罗的天真想法。众目睽睽之下，他这个坐在中间靠里位置上的人在索隆话音落下的那一刻就已经用了一个难度系数极高的跳跃姿势从自己的座位上蹦了出来，并稳稳站在过道里，插着腰看向罗咧嘴一笑：“一起来吃吧！”这是感叹句。

罗在震惊中无意识地说了一个字：“啊……”这也是感叹句。

那天晚上的后半场，罗像个受气包一样被一个浑身肌肉的绿毛壮汉和一个真的只有二十岁的年轻人合伙挤在只有三个人的宽度却坐了五个人的位置上吃完了他剩下的夜宵，期间他原本点的一盘牛肉被路飞一激动给吃没了，对方很抱歉地还了他两盘口蘑和若干土豆片，然后和他保证不会再错吃东西，结果又偷走了他最后半盘猪五花。

所以作为赔偿，路飞决定送他回家。

“我可以自己回去。”路飞和他的同伴们在门口告别后，只剩下了他们两个人，罗拉紧自己的外套避免被冷风吹到。

九月的凌晨已经开始变冷了，虽然不会让人牙关打颤，但是在这座北方的城市里依旧会让人觉得身子发凉。

“不行，一个人很危险的！”路飞认真地说，并用手扣紧了头上的草帽，“D区最近很不太平，好几桩案子都是在这附件发生的，我也算是警务人员，得确保公民安全才行。”

罗叹了口气，只能认命地让这小子跟着，两个人一开始走得很沉默，路飞也许是太无聊了，就一边往前蹦跶一边唱歌，罗听得有点伤耳朵于是决定还是开口讲话：“所以你是警察吗？”

“我不是，我是警务人员。”路飞站住了脚，回身等罗跟上。

“那是做什么的？”

“呃……有忙的时候就忙事情，不忙的时候值值夜班，或者去街上贴罚单。”

“那不是警察干的事吗？”

路飞摇头：“不是，我才大三，还没毕业呢。”

真小。罗默默想。他二十岁的时候却是没眼前这个家伙这样的活泼，至少不会随随便便给第一次见面的人起绰号。

“你呢你呢？”路飞和他并肩走着，“工作了吗？独居吗？还是已经有喜欢的人了？”

“我在前面那个诊所工作。”罗远远指了一下自己上班的地方，他们路过那里，但是并不会走近，罗其实不太想聊自己的事：“可我听他们说，破案组立功总是得靠你。为什么？”

“可能我工作努力又勤奋吧！哈哈哈……大家都很照顾我的。”路飞认真地说，“他们可都是很不错的人哦。”

罗点头，觉得自己又没什么好说的了，只能继续往前走，在心里祈祷路飞不要再唱歌了。

他们经过一条马路后开始爬坡，路飞突然问罗：“你总是去那家烤肉店吃烤肉吗？”

“嗯。”罗闷闷地回答。

“一般都什么时候？”

“周三晚上十点。”

“每周都这样？！”

“是的。”

罗低着头，路飞只能弯下身子去看罗的表情，他眨了半天的眼睛，憋了半天说出一句很耿直的话：“你这人真奇怪。”

罗被咽得说不出话来，觉得自己要是这样张嘴骂出点什么好像不是很礼貌，就看到草帽小子蹦到他的前面一边倒着往坡上走，一边向他露出了一个完美的笑容：“不过你也爱吃烤肉呢！真好！”

罗不明白这家伙的识人准则，他只觉得路飞是个不经世事、会轻信他人的小鬼，但又不能和对方说你该成熟点，别随随便便就把我当好人了这种更白痴的话，所幸认了，大言不惭地他对方说：“当然，我本来就是个好人。”这要放在小说或者电影里，八成是反派才会说的台词。

罗把路飞领到家门口的时候，看到对方特意背了一遍他的门牌号，那一刻他真的觉得浑身发毛，有点不太踏实地问对方：“你在干什么？”

“记你家门牌号啊。”路飞还在伸着脖子看，嘴里又小声嘀咕了一遍。

“我是问你记我门牌号是要做什么？”

路飞缩回脖子，神采奕奕地和罗说：“你知道吗？有些作案团伙如果盯上目标后会尾随到家门口，然后记住大概地址再在目标家的门上做涂鸦。”

罗扣着门的手紧了紧，似笑非笑地说：“我不需要这种科普。”

路飞笑了，说：“吓你的啦，我真的是警察局的人，怎么可能害你——哈哈哈哈……你脸都白了，特拉仔。”

罗把目光从路飞的那张灿烂的笑脸上移开，忍住那股子撞墙的冲动后又看向路飞，问：“进来喝杯水吗？”

“不了，晚安特拉仔。”路飞把手插进衣兜，转身准备走了，“我们下次见。”

罗不太明白“下次”的意思，这对双方来说明明只是巧合，又怎么可能谈得上“下次”，只是他还是有些不舍让这个气人的家伙在自己的视线里消失，直到路飞的身影完全被楼梯遮住后他才轻轻把门关上。

真温暖。罗回忆着今晚的经历这样想着，并有些羡慕那个充满活力、像是会发光一样的大男孩。他确实期待“下次”的，真的很希望会有第二场巧合。

3

罗没有等来第二场巧合，却有一场预谋在等着他。九月的第二个周三，依旧是十点，他雷打不动地走进了烤肉店决定吃份羊排再配一盘蔬菜拼盘，却看到早就吃了两摞盘子的路飞正坐在他一直习惯坐着的位置上向他挥手。

“……草帽当家的？”罗站在门口僵硬了十几秒才反应过来，有点不太确定地走过去，没敢坐下，“你也过来吃烤肉吗？”

“我过来请你吃烤肉啊。”路飞收拾着桌子上的空盘子，给罗清出来一块干净的区域，“快，坐下吃肉！我还特意提前点了，结果等你时无聊都就都吃了……你也太准时了？正好十点到，还以为你会早点来呢……”

罗看着路飞左手边的空盘子和右手手上的夹子，一时间问题太多堵塞了大脑思路：“请我吃烤肉？为什么？你来多久了？你同事们呢？你有钱？”

路飞夹肉的动作顿了一下，思考三秒后，摇头说：“不行，你再说一遍，我没记住。”

罗叹了口气，坐下来自己也拿了把夹子帮路飞烤肉，“我自己可以付钱的，你没必要请我。”

“不行，绝对不行！”路飞回答的很坚定。

罗很困惑，问：“为什么？”

“我上周把你的肉吃了。”

“你不又给我吃菜了吗？还送我回的家。”

“嗯……”草帽绷着嘴，像是在用力思考，可最后还是说：“不行！”

罗无话可说，只能认了，他知道自己拧不过眼前这个家伙，上周他就试过，很失败。罗让老板送点豆制品和蔬菜过来，然后语重心长地和路飞讲：“你不能总吃肉，素食多多少少也要吃一点，这样才能营养均衡。”

路飞答应了，但是瞎子都能看得出他有多敷衍。罗觉得自己这种劝导应该没什么作用，索性放弃这种尬聊坐等吃肉。

“工作忙吗？”路飞也在等肉，他决定努力克制住自己的“一筷神功”，等下让罗先把肉挑走。

罗摇头，说：“没什么事做。”

“诶？”

“诊所太小了，来的病人没几个是大病。”罗说得没精打采的，“最多验个血。”

“唔……”路飞用自己的左手按下拿筷子的右手，说，“吃肉吧。”

罗有点好笑地看着路飞的样子，想故意逗他：“再等等，还没烤好。”

草帽小子艰难点头，说：“嗯！”十秒后又说，“现在应该好了。”

罗没忍住，笑了，他伸手夹走了两片，站着酱料吃了，刚说完：“剩下的是你的了。”就看到一道残影在烤盘上闪现，下一秒路飞的嘴被烤肉填满了。

罗，震惊了！他嘴上咀嚼的动作有一下明显的停滞，但随即又恢复如常，内心却是惊涛骇浪，一时间难以平静。

两人往烤盘上铺第二层肉的时候路飞突然说：“你要不要去医院应聘，说不定会顺利一点？”

“D区的那个吗？”

“是啊，在本市都是前三甲。”路飞两眼放光，“外科更是在国际上都很有名的！”

罗笑了，说：“你知道的还不少？”

“我是警局的人嘛！”路飞龇牙，骄傲地挺了挺胸脯。

罗认真地点了点头，路飞其实说的对，那里离他租住的房子更近，而且工资和福利比现在的小诊所要好得多的多，“我14号有个执业证书的考试，要是过了就去投简历。”

“你其实可以现在就投，他们现在也在招实习医生。”路飞把烤熟的肉夹出一半扔在自己盘子里，另一半往罗的方向推了推，“外科一直都很忙，人手总是不够，就是压力太大了，有好多人进去以后干几个月就辞职了。”

罗夹着肉一边给自己包菜一边感叹：“你怎么知道这么详细？警务连这都管吗？”

“呃、不啊……就是、呃……”路飞瞪大了眼睛，盯着烤盘的眼光有点发直，明显是要开始瞎编，“小道消息很多嘛！平时协助办案什么的，也不记得从哪里听到的了。而且一般来案子要是忙不过来，法医那边也会找外科的医生过去帮忙或者做记录什么的……这是常有的事啊，好多医院都这么做，行业潜规则吧算是。”

罗点了点头，尸检，他并没多大抵触。虽然对法医并不是特别感兴趣，但实际上大学期间确实有一段日子对这方面的知识有研究，而且做手术模拟的时候，他也确实没少碰过尸体——每次罗闻到福尔马林的味道的时候都会恨自己长了一副好鼻子。

两个人继续边吃边聊，罗说着一些门诊里发生的事却意外地能够得到路飞很贴切的回应，无论是牙科还是眼科哪怕是药剂方面的一些专业术语，也没能让眼前这个家伙露出丝毫的困惑。

“你真的是警务人员吗？”罗奇怪地说，“怎么知道这么多医理？”

“我看得多呀。”路飞笑得有点贼，喝着刚刚点上来的橙汁说，“警务每天就算去一楼守大门也能看到好多事呢。”

罗点点头，没再多问。

饭后依然是路飞送罗回家，路上路飞要唱歌的时候被罗制止了，“你唱歌太难听了。”

“真的啊？”路飞失望地说，“我还以为挺好听的。”

“挺难听的。”罗说完自己却笑了。

路飞问他笑什么，罗说不上来，只说想笑就笑而已，话脱口而出的时候却发现自己语气竟像是个没长大的孩子。

罗暗自叹了口气，看着路飞的背影默默想，他居然就这么喜欢和这个傻小子在一起呆着，又想到路飞的那群同事，觉得自己的感觉应该是和他们一样的，不然这傻子又哪儿来的那么多朋友呢？这么一个心思单纯又天真乐观的人，肯定是因为这种性格才把包括他在内的所有人吸引过去的。

走在前面的路飞突然发现罗没有了动静，就回头去看，正好对上罗看他出神的眼睛，两个人都愣住了，也不知道是谁先停下的脚步，就这么站在深夜零点的大街上大眼瞪小眼，沉默了很久后，路飞僵硬地朝罗挥手：“走、走啊！”然后自己转过身去，抬腿跑上罗家门口的高坡，一路不停。

罗只能也撒开腿往上追，嘴里还像个晚上吃完饭带娃出来遛弯的爹一样无奈地喊着：“你慢点！看路！别被绊倒！”

路飞没说话，只闷着头往上跑，步子越迈越大、越跑越快。罗只能认命，咬着牙往上追，最后俩人停下来的时候都累得半死。罗一手撑着膝盖，另一只手指着累躺在地上的路飞喘气儿，想了半天还是没把话骂出来，看着眼前这面脸通红的小子，最后还是说：“以后不许跑了。”

“啊……好……”路飞翻身站起来，笑着拉着罗的袖子往公寓的方向走，“走吧走吧，回家！”

罗笑得无奈，任路飞牵着他走，问：“你记住我家门牌号了吗？”

“记住了，我还能找到！”路飞快活地把罗公寓的详细地址背了一遍，说：“我没说错吧？”

罗点头，说：“记性真好。”

“那当然！”

两个人到门口的时候，罗依旧像上次一样问路飞要不要进屋喝杯水，路飞依旧回绝了，对罗说：“考试要加油！”然后就噔噔噔地跑走了。

罗站在家门口扒着栏杆看到路飞从门洞里跑出去，又消失在街道拐角，不自觉地笑了。

4

九月份的第三个周三，罗去吃烤肉的时候没能再碰到路飞。他多少有点失落，但还是老样子：去店里吃了顿烤肉后，独自一个人回家。

本来就该洗洗睡了，可是等躺到床上的时候，想到上周路飞提到的跳槽他就开始纠结，最后还是强忍着想睡的冲动爬起来，翻出自己去年年底投出去的电子版简历，又修修改改把邮件寄了出去。

就这样，第三周无事发生。

第四周的周三正好是考试成绩下发的那一天，罗又提前收到了上午去医院面试的通知。他索性给自己放了个假，早上十点去参加面试后被告知第二天就可以来上班，下午查成绩发现自己的考试通过了。

真好，双喜临门。罗心情愉快地收起手机，彻底坚定了自己辞职的信念，当时就穿了衣服出门去门诊交辞职信。

那天晚上罗破天荒地没去吃烤肉，而是窝在家里打扫卫生，顺便整理一下从诊所带回来的东西。零点的时候，正准备睡觉的罗却被砸门声惊出一身的白毛汗，等他右手拿着自家厨房里的菜刀，从猫眼里看到正鼓着腮帮子生气的草帽小子的时候，罗不知道自己到底是该生气还是欣喜。

他快速把手上的菜刀放回原位，然后调整好表情、冷静开门，结果当头就被草帽质问：“你今天怎么没去吃烤肉！”

罗傻了三秒用来消化信息，然后不太确定地问：“你去找我吃烤肉了吗？”

“嗯！”草帽鼓着腮帮子还在生气。

“对不起。”罗诚恳道歉，“那你自己有没有吃？”

“吃了！”路飞说完就消气了，拍着自己有点鼓的肚子，声音小了下来，“吃得还挺饱……”

罗笑了，让出半个身子让路飞进屋，说：“进来喝杯水吧。”

这回路飞没拒绝，大大方方地迈步进屋，转身叉着腰问罗：“有橙汁吗？”

罗点头，说：“还真有。”

于是十分钟后俩人一人抱着一杯橙汁坐在罗的床上聊天——因为独居，罗为了省钱干脆没买沙发。

路飞坐在床上身子一颠一颠的，觉得好玩，笑嘻嘻地说：“你的床真软。”

罗不知道该怎么接话，所幸告诉他自己上午面试成功明天就要去D区的医院上班，并且下午得到通知考试已经通过，所以才没去吃烤肉。

“哼，亏我还给你点了份蔬菜拼盘……”路飞撇着嘴说，但又很高兴地祝贺道：“恭喜跳槽成功！”

“不恭喜考试通过的吗？”

“那不重要！”

路飞喝了橙汁起身拍着屁股准备走人，罗觉得也没什么理由留宿人家，而且自己真的没有多余的地方给这小子睡了——除非两个人挤一张床？好像也……不了，还没那么熟。

罗把路飞送到门口，后者用自己秋衣的长袖子拍了拍罗，笑着说：“那我回去啦。”

罗其实有点舍不得的，他也开始后悔自己今天没去吃烤肉了。看着青年转身离去的背影还是忍不住叫了一声：“那个，草帽当家的。”

“嗯？”

“你能不能……”罗话说到一半卡了，想了半天咬着牙把后半句说了出来，“让我抱一下。”

路飞盯着罗看了一阵，然后低着头走回来，再抬头的时候就完全是一副死猪不怕开水烫的赴死模样，梗着脖子张开两条缩在长袖子里的手臂，很大方地说：“抱吧！”

罗被走廊里刮过去的冷风吹了一下，微微倾身把眼前人抱在了怀里。久久以后，他听到路飞小声问：“好了吗？”

“嗯。”罗把人松开了，退回到门的里面，看着脸上明显带着嫣红的路飞，笑着说：“草帽当家的，你真的很温暖。”

就好像太阳一样。

5

工作的新环境很棒，虽然要比之前的诊所忙了千倍百倍，但是罗更喜欢现在的充实感。他已经忙得一个月都没能去烤肉店了，但是依旧乐在其中，只有在难得的空闲中惋惜一下没有在最后一次见面的时候要草帽的联系方式。

他连我住哪里都知道，我却连他在哪儿工作都没摸清楚，不愧是警局里混的。罗这样想着，又开始期待路飞会在哪天想起他的时候去敲自己的公寓门，到时候他一定会第一时间冲上去给他开门的，绝对不会去厨房摸菜刀的那种。

罗就在这种美好的期待里度过他的每一天，直到某个工作日的上午，外科区的大门被人敲响。一个戴着草帽的小子穿了一身白大褂，胸前还别着尸检科的工作牌，正站在门口，懒洋洋地喊着他们的主任名字说：“喂~~~克拉先生，借我几个人呗？”他看到了罗，罗也看到了他，还有草帽下的灿烂笑容，“人手不够了啊，警局那边又来案子了。”

“草帽……当家的？”


End file.
